


Beast

by Winter_Genisis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cocaine, F/M, Hate Sex, Heterosexual Sex, PWP, Rare Pair, Sex for Favors, Unresolved Feelings, crack pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Genisis/pseuds/Winter_Genisis
Summary: Karin does it because she's earned that much from him. Suigetsu does it for the drugs... or so he tells himself.





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the habit of writing about 500 words a day of my own projects. We'll see how that goes. Anyway, here's a oneshot I thought would be fun to write. It's a rarepair/crack pair, but that's okay. I think it's interesting, and hopefully I do justice to the pairing :) Also, I do take liberties with Mitsuki here a bit. He is somewhat of a clone of Orochimaru, but I also have him use some of Suigetsu's DNA. It just makes sense to me :)
> 
> Writing Songlist: Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Fallout Boy; Love Hate Relationship by Trapt; Going to Hell by The Pretty Reckless; Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis; Fuck Away The Pain by Divide The Day; Silent Hedges by Bauhaus; Lucretia My Reflection by The Sisters of Mercy; Love Will Tear Us Apart by Joy Division

 

The hideout was dark, and the oppressive silence echoing off of the walls like screams made Suigetsu's head pound. Still, he pressed on, assisting Orochimaru and Karin as they worked. Both scientists moved fluidly, past and around each other with the familiarity of lovers, though their relationship was as far from that as one could get.

Upon the operating table lay Mitsuki, for once looking like the little boy he was. His eyes closed, his face relaxed, one could almost believe the clone to be a natural child. He had mainly been created after Orochimaru's image, but at times like this, Suigetsu could see how his own genes had influenced the appearance.

"A fresh scalpel." Orochimaru held out his hand, and the bloodied instrument was replaced with a new one.

Suigetsu placed it in the counter next to the sink, on a towel to be later sterilized. This wasn't really his thing, if he was being honest. But it wasn't hard, and was rarely boring. Especially when Orochimaru was conducting one of his experiments. Although Suigetsu couldn't really say he understood the procedures, the end results were often something to take note of. But... well, Orochimaru was no longer doing much human or gene experimentation. Eugenics still seemed to be at the forefront, but not solely for Orochimaru's benefit.

"Suigetsu." She spat his name, like some horrible degenerate disease. Karin's erythraean eyes flashed in the light of the operating lamps. "My hair."

To his own disgust, he responded like a well-trained mutt, sauntering around to the other side of the table where a blood spattered Karin was elbow deep in chest cavity. Using a careful touch to keep her hair out of the body on the table ( _It's not a fucking body, he's not dead --_ ), Suigetsu pulled her hair out of the messy bun. With unusually gentle fingers, he swept hair off of her sweat-damp neck and face. And if he lingered a bit at her nape when he tied it up, well, it didn't mean anything. And surely she wouldn't notice, anyway.

"Alright." Orochimaru let out a deep breath after they closed up Mitsuki, silken voice sotto voce. "That should do it." He peeled his gloves off, the slap of snapping plastic ricocheting off the walls like a gunshot. The obtrusive sound bounced around in Suigetsu's skull a few seconds past the lingering echoes, and he resisted the urge to groan and take his head into his hands. He'd never liked quiet, but down here it had always seemed so ominous. So dark. And right now, lights and sounds seemed so monstrous considering how they made his skull sing with pain.

Karin shook out her hair from her bun, and she, too, breathed a sigh. "He's stable now. Should wake up in under twenty-four hours."

Orochimaru nodded once. "See to it you check up on him frequently. I don't want him wandering around the hideout without any of his memories. With his personality he'll probably break something or get into things he shouldn't." He shrugged off his lab coat and brushed past Suigetsu, exiting the room. Again, silence quickly rushed in to fill the vacuum created by their voices.

Suigetsu hugged his arms, shivering. Not only was it quiet, but it was cold. He hated these rooms filled to the brim with equipment and experiments. All he could think of was the silence of his water tank, the muted sounds when people  _did_  come in, the isolation of the small space, the fear of being forgotten when the hideout was abandoned...

"Suigetsu?" Karin's fingers snapping in front of his face pulled him from his thoughts. "Are you that worried about Mitsuki?"

He snorted, eyes roving up and down the redhead's body. "Not at all," He lied easily. He allowed Karin to pass him, entering the hallway, before he turned to wrap his arms around her, pressing his body full along hers. Surprisingly, she allowed this, even pressing back in his chest slightly. "Do you got any good stuff?" he wheedled.

He couldn't see it, but he knew for a fact that she was rolling her eyes. Pushing off of him with a huff, she turned her upper body back to him and crossed her arms. "Of course. But I thought you were supposed to be taking care of Mitsuki," The way she quirked an eyebrow at him phrased it as a question.

The white haired ninja spread his arms, giving an exaggerated shrug. "How far could he possibly get? He's on life support!"

"He is  _not --"_

"He's basically in a coma!"

"Suigetsu, holy fuck --"

"C'mon, don't worry about it, it's fine!" He ushered her down the hall, crowding her a bit too much and enjoying the feel of her curves against him just enough that it was a distraction from the incessant throbbing of his head.

An irritable glance was all the resistance he got, and it went ignored. The pretty flush on Karin's cheeks told him all he needed to know. They made it into the redhead's quarters before Suigetsu found himself thrown into a wall, her soft curves pressing into him in all the right places. Her lips moved over his own, both chapped and rough and the movements clumsy, as though finally falling to desperation. He leaned a bit harder into the wall, nudging a knee between her legs and digging his fingers into that wild, fiery hair to secure her to his body. Karin melted into him, murmuring wordless pleasure against his lips. His pale hands slid down her body, over taught, hard-won muscle and narrow waist, to take her ass in his hands, each globe of flesh a perfect handful. He squeezed and massaged, and she wriggled so enticingly against him that, unbidden, his own sigh of pleasure left his lips. He could feel his cock filling and swelling, and he encouraged her to move her hips against him.

But then Karin pulled back, the look of molten desire in her eyes going straight to his dick.

(He wasn't any Sasuke, not by any stretch, but he guessed he should be flattered that she still wanted him.)

Her fingers dug in against his scalp and she was leaning in again, but Suigetsu stopped her, just barely. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her ass, dragging her pelvis against his thigh and forcing her hips into his own. He leaned his head back, eyes remaining sharply trained on Karin, before taking a deep breath, air hissing through clenched teeth.

"Where is it?" he questioned softly. They weren't here to fuck -- not yet, at least. Personal pleasure wasn't what this was about.

Clarity returned to Karin's eyes so quickly that Suigetsu wondered if he should be offended. She turned away and began rummaging through her bags. Moving between different hideouts was difficult; there was no stabiblity and no true home to come back to. But they had adapted. They'd had to.

What Suigetsu was worried about was Mitsuki. That was no life for a child... at least he didn't think so. Wasn't stability important to kids?

The bag Karin held up was small, fitting in the palm of her hand, but it was packed full with a fine white powder. The thought of sex was immediately shoved to the back of Suigetsu's mind. He wasn't suffering any sort of withdrawal, to be sure, but... just one hit couldn't hurt...

"Suigetsu!" Karin scolded, the flush in her cheeks rising with her temper. He'd already snatched the bag out of her hand and had wandered off in search of the tools he'd need. "For fuck's sake..."

He placed the package on Karin's desk, intent on his task. With a kunai, he gently popped an opening in the bag, and he allowed some of the precious powder to leak out onto the wooden surface. Still using the kunai, he coaxed the very tiny bit of powder into a single short line. Covering one nostril, Suigetsu sniffed gently up the line, coating his nostrils as evenly as possible.

He heard Karin huff behind him, much closer than he thought she was. "You know you never have any problem with what I bring." She sounded annoyed, but somehow (always) arrogant at the same time.

Suigetsu scowled, "I have to be careful," he snapped, the Kirigakure accent sharply coloring his harsh tone. He turned back around to her and leaning against the table. "You remember what happened the first time I did this?"

"That wasn't even mine!"

He shot her a hard glare. "I had to get Orochimaru to heal my entire sinus system. Do you know how close he was to just letting me suffer? I almost had to go and ask that pink haired bitch!"

Umbrage and a challenge burned in her eyes, and she invaded his space to growl, "Well don't take your stupidity out on me! I didn't make you do that, and you could have asked me for help!"

"I wouldn't ask a god damned  _hellcat_ to heal-"

Karin's hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of his white hair. "You're grateful for what you were given, right? You should be thanking me already."

And really, he should have seen that coming. He grabbed at her wrist and twisted, forcing her to release her hold before throwing her onto the bed.

"Stay there like a good slut and I'll give you your payment."

Annoyance and irritation had set his blood to boiling, but that wasn't an uncommon reaction to Karin in general. He leered at her, allowing a feral grin to display his jagged fangs and meeting her scowl with an all too satisfied air. "Spread your legs, little slut."

That ripped a screech of hot indignation from her, and she shot off the bed, knocking Suigetsu to the ground. He struggled for a moment to flip her, but she had already pinned his arms with her knees.

"I won't fucking stand for this! I didn't agree to this form of payment so you could treat me like I'm subhuman!"

A pang of guilt shot through him like lightning, but he ignored it. Before Karin could take another breath, he melted his body down into water, poising himself to strike. Karin dropped a few inches onto the floor, but before she could dart back, he had her pinned to the floor, his face an inch from her own. Still in shock from his speed, Karin remained still, and he slid a hand up her body, coming up to lightly cradle her neck.

"But it's fine to treat me like that? Like  _I'm_ subhuman?" She started to sputter something out, but Suigetsu tightened his hold on her throat, cutting off her air. "You don't get to justify this, you crazy bitch."

The way she wiggled underneath him was getting him hard again, and he grinned, grinding his hips against her leg. Feeling his hard cock, she visibly stifled a moan, instead offering Suigetsu a vicious glare. He released her throat. Karin gasped and coughed, and for a moment he almost felt the slightest bit of concern... though that dissipated quickly enough. He buried his face into her neck, breathing deeply of her scent. The scent of sweat was a sweet one, and his tongue darted out to taste, his teeth scraping angry red lines down the side of her neck.

"Suigetsu," Karin let out a shuddering gust of air before her body stilled. That was never a good sign.

Suddenly Suigetsu was on his back again, with no memory of how that had happened. Karin was crawling up and over him with a feverishly hateful look in her eye, quickly shedding her top and her shorts before taking a seat on Suigetsu's face. Almost instinctively, his hands grabbed the redhead's pale thighs in a strong grip. His tongue darted out, licking deeply into her folds. At the encouraging mewl, he delved deeper. This was familiar territory for him, and he prided himself on being able to make her squirm so.

He massaged her thighs slowly, working his tongue wildly into her wet hole. She was starting to move her hips, trying to ride his tongue, whimpers and pleas falling desperately from her lips. But Suigetsu stilled her, strong hands grasping her hips tightly. He guided her to a slightly different angle where her hips tilted back ever so slightly, and she lost balance with a yelp when his lips locked around her clit. She was struggling to stay upright, her thighs shaking and moans spilling from her continuously.

Sometimes Suigetsu forgot that Karin was a woman... but in times like these, he wondered at his attraction to her. His cock throbbed as he lapped at her clit, his tongue flicking out and encircling and caressing it until her little hard nub was throbbing just as hard. He gently urged her to move her hips forward again, and she whined at the loss of attention on her clit until Suigetsu began fucking her hole again with his tongue. She was soaking wet, and he was so so glad that he was basically incapable of drowning. If he died here, he wouldn't be able to bury his aching cock inside her.

She was so, so deliciously warm, and when he allowed her to start rocking her hips, he could almost see her in his mind's eye, throwing her head back in a soul-deep moan. One of his hands left her thigh, travelling across her waist and revelling in the soft, naked kin he found. He found a breast and squeezed, relishing how she squeaked and ground down harder into his mouth.

Her hips worked back and forth on his mouth, and in his other hand he could feel the way her ass moved with her, the flesh jiggling enticingly with each thrust she made. The only course of action was to smack one of her cheeks, and so he did. Karin's hips stuttered to a halt for the barest of moments, a startled and somewhat indignant cry ripping from her. Suigetsu couldn't help but grin, grabbing a hold of the cheek and squeezing, digging his nails into her flesh. She moaned even louder and the white haired male gave an answering groan, his cock throbbing painfully between his legs. He reached down to give it a sympathetic squeeze before bringing his hand up to join the other, both hands now massaging Karin's bosom. Her slender hands fell atop his own, urging him to handle the small mounds roughly, and for a moment the size difference in their hands was all he noticed, and he found it incredibly endearing.

But that was only for a moment.

One of his hands disengaged her breast and slid down, down to the mound of her crotch. He rubbed and massaged until she let out a ragged but peevish moan -- she'd had enough of his teasing. Acknowledging this, his thumb dipped down into her wetness, finding her clit and rubbing vigorously. She couldn't keep her balance on top of him, falling to the side with a delirious moan. Suigetsu wiped off his mouth before sitting himself up on one elbow, taking a look over his handy work. Karin's eyes were glassed over, though through her dazed expression he could see she was trying to quickly regain her wits. For a bare moment, he was able to revel in her pleasure drunk expression. Sitting up fully, he ran a hand along her body before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. She startled at first and squirmed weakly in his arms, unnerved by the sudden loss of gravity but otherwise not complaining. He smirked, sitting down on the edge of the bed with her in his lap. She peered over her shoulder to the floor, before looking back and raising and uncertain eyebrow.

"Suigetsu --"

"Hey. Trust me for now."

Suigetsu lifted her on his lap and turned her around to face the rest of the room, handling her as easily as moving around a doll. It threw her off, he could tell, but it was quicker and easier like this. He set her thighs apart, effectively causing her to straddle his lap with her knees barely on the bed. She was quite off balance, and there was nothing to hold on to, but he held her up easily.

His lips grazed her ear, and he murmured, "I won't let you fall." The hot puffs of air made her shiver, and he smirked, his teeth moving along her ear and neck and shoulder. "Your pussy is so wet now... You're so ready for my cock." Karin would never admit how badly she wanted it, of that he was certain. But Suigetsu could live with that. "Help me out a little." He purred.

Craning her head back, Karin huffed a muddled, "What?"

"Sink that pretty body down on me."

With a whimper at the request, Karin very carefully lowered her body, spreading her knees further apart to go down lower. She paused as her pussy met his cock head, and he shuddered, holding himself back from throwing her on the bed and fucking her senseless. Slowly, so as not to displace Suigetsu's cock, she took him into herself, her channel grudgingly opening for his fat, spongy head. He inhaled sharply and dug his fingers into her body as Karin's tight, hot walls dragged down and sucked in his dick. Both of them groaned when she bottomed out.

Karin's legs shook from pleasure, and he licked a long, wet stripe up her neck. He wanted to mark her everywhere, to bite and draw blood, to see her face... wanted to see how she looked with his cock deep inside her. She was beautiful when she was analyzing bacteria and pouring over her notes, but like this... it was different like this. So far as he knew,  _this_ was for him alone.

Or at least he liked to tell himself in the shadows of his own mind.

To avoid that train of thought, he gripped her tightly to him, one arm around her waist and the other gripping her upper thigh, just below the buttock. He urged her back up on her knees, and even that friction alone was amazing. He nearly couldn't take it. He could feel his pulse pounding in his dick. He yanked her body down onto him, and began fucking her just like that. She tried to help, but it was difficult for her to move due to her awkward position. So Suigetsu gave up on moving her, instead planting his feet on the ground and bucking up into her, over and over. His own grunts and gasps of pleasure were drowned out by Karin's screams as he rammed into her so deeply. Every sound out of her mouth fueled him, every place her body touched his own was aflame.

Like this, he could believe they were lovers. Was that truly so strange a thought? But always -- his lavender eyes flicked over to the bag of cocaine sitting on the desk -- he always kept his vision clear on his goals. But Karin -- this red, raging, psychopathic hellcat in his arms -- was everything. She was rage and fierce pride and all the wonders of science, she was hatred and pain and the essence of fire itself -- angry and wild, beautiful and mesmerizing, just as eager to create as she was to destroy.

Always, he kept his eyes on the goal.

Her walls squeezed around his cock and his hips stuttered, his mind going blank for a second or two.

"Distracted?" She called back to him. "What could you possibly be thinking about that isn't me right now?"

His mouth took a bitter slant and he grunted, pounding her deeper and deeper. One of his hands reached around and began rubbing her clit -- she screamed.

"Nothing." He returned almost calmly, and in the moment, it wasn't a lie.

His cock slipped in and out of her, against her tight, warm, satiny channel, and he could feel her throbbing around him, her cunt swallowing him up with every thrust. His legs were shaking with effort and his abs were burning like fire but he couldn't stop,  _wouldn't_ stop. The end was in sight. He twisted her clit and pinched it, and Karin fairly arched right off of him -- but Suigetsu couldn't have that. He went back to rubbing her with his thumb, holding and playing her like some kind of sinful instrument.

Karin had been trying to say something -- trying for a good minute or so. Part of Suigetsu wanted to pause and hear her... but it was probably just more bullshit. When she wasn't moaning and screaming his name, she was being obnoxious. He both loved and hated the sound of her voice.

Karin was so wet that his fingers on her clit were slipping. He used the momentum to stroke her more quickly, though his hips jerked with his own effort not to cum. His balls were growing so tight it was painful, and when she squeezed around him again he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut with the effort not to cum. He felt rather than heard Karin's breath catching in her throat, and the next thing he knew, she went as taught as a bowstring, her core tightening on him like a vice grip. He groaned, biting into her neck so hard he felt the rush of blood as he struggled not to pour all of his seed inside her. Warmth was spraying down his hand and legs. He stilled completely, unable to continue without some amount of risk, but Karin  _sobbed_.

"No, please don't stop! Please, please, I tried to  _tell_ you--"

And Suigetsu picked her up and threw her onto the bed, hooking her legs over his shoulders before he swiftly entered her again -- she hadn't had time to complain further. He slammed his hips into her over and over. He could see her face. Something painful squeezed in his chest that he quickly stomped on. She was flushed and sweaty, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream, eyes staring up vacantly into lavender. He grinned, all snarling teeth and lust.

"Did you squirt?" He murmured into her mouth, his sharp fangs tugging at her lip. "I think you did. Pretty little hellcat, did you know you could do that?"

His heart hammered as his ego went through the roof. Watching her expression, he pumped into her faster and harder, until she was protesting weakly against him. God,  _almost_  --

Suigetsu pulled out just barely in time, his semen shooting out onto Karin's belly. Sweat dripped into his eyes, but he barely noticed, so wrapped in completion he was. After a moment, he allowed his arms to give out, collapsing beside the kunoichi with a shuddering sigh.

"That payment enough?" He fairly croaked, his voice weak and throat hoarse from the exertion.

It was a long moment until he heard an answer through Karin's slowing breaths.

"It'll do." She answered weakly, and Suigetsu barked out a harsh laugh full of barely concealed bitterness. He threw an arm over his eyes, fighting valiantly through the downswing of his orgasm, fighting the doubts and the anger toward himself and anything that may or may not concern the woman next to him. His head was pounding again, screaming in umbrage of his taxing activity.

Rolling out of bed, he gave a languid stretch as Karin did the same. He peeked over his shoulder at her, and the urge to smooth her freshly mussed hair hit him like a heart-stopping gentle fist blow. Instead, Suigetsu fisted his hands at his sides, nails digging painfully into his palms.

"One of us should go check Mitsuki... so I'll go." Karin fluffed her hair out, fully dressed. "Leave quickly, and be discreet. I don't want others to know that I make that sort of thing for you." Just that soon, she was gone.

Suigetsu's chest filled with a crushing pressure. It happened like this every time. He placed a palm to his forehead, wrenching his eyes shut tightly and wondered if all of this had just served to make his head ache worse. The pressure in his chest was building to overflow, and something like an angry snarl made it past his lips. With a stiff, almost stilted gait, he walked over to the table, reaching for the bag of powder --

But instead his hand swiped a harsh arc over the table, knocking books and scrolls and an oil lamp to the floor. He collapsed in the chair, his head sinking into his hands. He wanted to sit there and let that poison crawling from his chest into his veins fester. But he would have to leave soon. He wouldn't want Karin to catch him lingering upon her return.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. I may have rushed a bit since I wanted to get it done, but, hey. It's posted now and I can move on! I often have trouble with heterosexual couples sexually speaking so let me know if I did alright :) I feel like this was good practice.


End file.
